riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DaughterOfAthena125/Singer of Apollo 2
Tak jak obiecałam, tak robię :D Kolejny, trochę dłuższy fragment SoA. Miłego czytania. Naturalnie, problem nie był mały. Apollo poprowadził nas z daleka od przyjęcia, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać na osobności. Kalina nie chciała puścić Grovera, ale w końcu nie mogła kłócić się z bogiem. Grover obiecał wrócić w całości. Miałem nadzieję, że dotrzyma tej obietnicy. Kiedy dotarliśmy na skraj lasu, Apollo odwrócił się do nas. „Pozwólcie mi, że zaprezentuję Celedones!” Bóg pstryknął palcami. Więcej pary wybuchło z ziemi i trzy złote kobiety pojawiły się przed nami. Kiedy mówię złote, mam na myśli, że one były naprawdę złote. Ich metalowa skóra błyszczała. Ich suknie bez rękawów były zrobione z wystarczającej ilości złotego materiału do ubrania kilkunastu ludzi. Ich złote włosy były zaplecione i upięte na czubkach głów w coś na kształt klasycznego ula. Wszystkie były tak samo piękne i tak samo przerażające. Widziałem już żyjące pomniki – automatony – wiele razy. Piękne czy nie, prawie zawsze chciały mnie zabić. - Yyyy... - zrobiłem krok do tyłu. - Powiedziałeś, że jak one się nazywają? Cele-Kelly coś tam? - Celedones. - sprostował Apollo. - Złote śpiewaczki. To mój chórek! Spojrzałem na Grovera, myśląc czy to jakiś żart. Grover się nie śmiał. Stał tam, z ustami otwartymi w niemym podziwie, jakby te złote panny były największymi, najsmaczniejszymi aluminiowymi puszkami, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. „N-nie wiedziałem, że one naprawdę istnieją!” Apollo się uśmiechnął. „Minęło kilka wieków, odkąd je ostatnio wezwałem. Jeśli występują za często, wiecie, przestają być takie nowoczesne. Wcześniej mieszkały w mojej świątyni w Delfach. Chłopie, rządziły tamtym miejscem! Teraz używam ich tylko na specjalne okazje.” Groverowi oczy zaszły łzami. „Wezwałeś je specjalnie na moje urodziny?” Bóg się roześmiał. „Nie, głupku! Mam dzisiaj koncert na Olimpie. Wszyscy tam będą! Koncert otwiera występ Dziewięciu Muz, a potem ja wykonuję kilka moich ulubionych starych przebojów i trochę nowego materiału. To znaczy, nie żebym potrzebował Celedones. Moja solowa kariera miała się dobrze. Ale ludzie spodziewają się usłyszeć kilka moich klasycznych przebojów z dziewczynami: „Daphne on my Mind,” „Stairway to Olympus,” „Sweet Home Atlantis”. To będzie genialne! Starałem się nie wyglądać na śmiertelnie znudzonego. Miałem już wątpliwą przyjemność słyszeć poezję Apolla i jeśli jego muzyka była ''co najmniej w połowie ''tak samo zła, to ten koncert zapowiadał się na większą katastrofę niż wybuch „Księżniczki Andromedy”. - Świetnie - odparłem bez przekonania. - Więc, w czym problem? Uśmiech Apolla zgasł. - Posłuchajcie. Odwrócił się do swoich złotych śpiewaczek i podniósł ręce jak dyrygent. Na znak, wszystkie harmonijnie zaśpiewały: „LAAAAAAAA!” To był tylko jeden akord, ale wypełnił mnie ciepłem. Nagle nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć gdzie byłem ani nawet co robiłem. Gdyby te złote panie zdecydowałyby się rozerwać mnie w tym momencie na strzępy, nie przejąłbym się tym specjalnie, jeśli tylko nie przestawałyby śpiewać. Nic mnie nie obchodziło, oprócz muzyki. Potem złote dziewczyny umilkły. Uczucie minęło. Ich twarze powróciły do przepięknego, ale obojętnego wyrazu. - To.... - wymamrotałem. - To było niesamowite. - Niesamowite? - Apollo zmarszczył swój nos. - Jest ich tylko trójka! Ich harmonia nie jest pełna. Nie mogę występować bez całego kwartetu! Grover płakał ze szczęścia. - Są piękne. Są idealne! Nawet się ucieszyłem, że Kaliny nie było w zasięgu słuchu, bo jest tym zazdrosnym typem. Apollo skrzyżował ręce. - Nie są idealne, Panie Satyr. Potrzebuję całej czwórki albo ten koncert będzie zrujnowany. Niestety, mój czwarty Celedon zepsuł się dzisiaj rano. Nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć. Spojrzałem na trójkę złotych automatonów, gapiących się na Apolla, cicho czekających na rozkazy. - Więc... Jak chórzystka może się zepsuć? Apollo znowu machnął ręką jak dyrygent i śpiewaczki westchnęły w trzyczęściowej harmonii. Ten dźwięk był tak żałosny, że moje serce się rozpłynęło. W tym momencie byłem pewny, że już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy. Potem, tak samo szybko, uczucie się rozproszyło. - Gwarancja wygasła. - wyjaśnił nam bóg. - Hefajstos zrobił je dla mnie dawno temu i pracowały bardzo dobrze... dopóki ich gwarancja na dwa tysiące lat nie wygasła. Potem, oczywiście, BUM! Czwarty automaton fiksuje i ucieka do wielkiego miasta. - gestykulował w kierunku Manhattanu. - Naturalnie próbowałem skarżyć się Hefajstosowi, ale on tylko powtarza: „A kupiłeś mój pakiet Dodatkowej Ochrony?” Na co ja: „Nie chciałem twojej głupiej wydłużonej gwarancji!” On utrzymuje, że to moja wina, że Celedon się zepsuł i mówi, że gdybym kupił pakiet Dodatkowej Ochrony, mógłbym mieć specjalnie wydzielone łącze telefoniczne, ale... - Ej, ej, ej... - przerwałem mu. Naprawdę nie chciałem wepchać się w środek kłótni bóg-przeciw-bogu. Zrobiłem to zbyt wiele razy. - Skoro wiesz, że twój Celedon jest w mieście, to dlaczego sam go nie poszukasz? - Nie mam czasu! Muszę ćwiczyć. Napisać listę utworów i sprawdzić dźwięk. Poza tym, od tego są półbogowie. - Do załatwiania spraw bogów - mruknąłem. - Dokładnie! - Apollo rozłożył ręce. - Zakładam, że zaginiony Celedon włóczy się po Theatre District, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na przesłuchanie. Celedones mają typowe marzenia gwiazdek – zostać odkrytą, występować w musicalu na Broadwayu, coś w tym stylu. Przez większość czasu udaje mi się trzymać ich ambicje pod kontrolą. Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mnie przyćmiły, prawda? Ale jestem prawie pewny, że beze mnie w pobliżu myśli, że jest następczynią Katy Perry. Wasza dwójka musi ją znaleźć zanim wywoła jakieś problemy. I pośpieszcie się! Koncert jest dzisiaj, a Manhattan to rozległa wyspa. Grover tarmosił swoją kozią bródkę. - Więc... Chcesz, żebyśmy ją znaleźli, podczas gdy ty będziesz sprawdzał dźwięk? - Pomyślcie o tym jak o przysłudze. Nie tylko dla mnie, ale też dla tych wszystkich śmiertelników na Manhattanie. - Oj. - Grover zapiszczał. - No nie... - Co? - upomniałem się. - Co no nie? Lata temu Grover stworzył łącze empatyczne między nami (kolejna długa historia), więc mogliśmy wyczuć swoje emocje. Nie było to czytanie w myślach, ale mogłem powiedzieć, że jest przerażony. - Percy - powiedział. - Jeśli ten celedon zacznie śpiewać na ulicy, w popołudniowych godzinach szczytu... - Wybuchnie niekończące się zamieszanie. - wyjaśnił Apollo. - Może zaśpiewać piosenkę miłosną albo kołysankę, albo piosenkę patriotyczną, cokolwiek usłyszą śmiertelnicy... Zadrżałem. Jedno westchnienie złotych dziewcząt pogrążyło mnie w rozpaczy, nawet z Apollem kontrolującym ich moc. Wyobraziłem sobie celedona zaczynającego śpiewać w zatłoczonym mieście – kładącego ludzi do snu, sprawiającego, że się zakochują lub nakłaniającego do walki. - Musimy ją zatrzymać. - zgodziłem się. - Ale czemu my? - Lubię cię! - Apollo wyszczerzył się do mnie. - Wcześniej spotkałeś Syreny. To zbytnio się od nich nie różni. Po prostu włóż do uszu trochę wosku. Poza tym, twój przyjaciel Grover jest satyrem. Ma naturalną odporność przed magiczną muzyką. I na dodatek potrafi grać na lirze. - Jakiej lirze? - zapytałem. Apollo pstryknął palcami. Nagle Grover trzymał w rękach najdziwniejszy instrument jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Bazą była wydrążona skorupa żółwia, przez co zrobiło mi się żal tego zwierzęcia. Dwa wypolerowane drewniane ramiona sterczały z jednej strony jak rogi byka, ze sztabą biegnącą pośrodku i siedmioma strunami rozciągającymi się od sztaby do bazy liry. Wyglądała jak kombinacja harfy, banjo i martwego żółwia. - Och! - Grover prawie upuścił lirę. - Nie mogę! To twoja... - Tak! - Apollo zgodził się z radością. - To moja osobista lira! Oczywiście jeśli ją uszkodzisz, to cię spalę, ale jestem pewny, że będziesz ostrożny! Umiesz grać na lirze, prawda?” - Yyy... - Grover brzdąknął kilka dźwięków, które brzmiały jak marsz pogrzebowy. - Ćwicz dalej! - powiedział Apollo. - Będziesz potrzebował magii liry, żeby złapać celedona. Percy odciągnie jej uwagę, kiedy ty będziesz grał. - Odciągnie jej uwagę... - powtórzyłem. Ta misja brzmiała coraz gorzej i gorzej. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak harfa ze skorupy żółwia może pomóc pokonać złotego automatona, ale Apollo poklepał mnie po ramieniu, jakby wszystko było już rozstrzygnięte. - Wspaniale! - powiedział. - Spotkamy się na Empire State Building o zachodzie słońca. Przynieście mi celedona. Tak czy owak przekonam Hefajstosa, żeby ją naprawił. Tylko się nie spóźnijcie! Nie mogę pozwolić, aby widownia czekała. I pamiętajcie, ani jednego zadrapania na tej lirze. Potem bóg słońca i jego złote chórzystki zniknęły w chmurze pary. - Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie - Grover chlipnął i zagrał na lirze smutną melodyjkę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach